The Necessary Hold Down
by thesweetcompounder
Summary: On-Hold. After TBBT Season 8 Finale. Amy's realization of what she said, and Sheldon's way of accepting and dealing with that. Also, expect conflicts and drama. This is Shamy for sure. It will start and end with it being Shamy. Maybe not all the time but this is Shamy. Amy Farrah Fowler, Sheldon Lee Cooper.
1. Chapter 1: The After Effect

**A/N: Shamy, took effect after season 8 finale.**

 **I personally don't like too long of a paragraph, it sores my eyes. I am also not that good of a writer, just wanted to get this out. And this is my first time. BTW, no beta tester either. Sorry. I plan to make this a few chapter fanfic, not one shot. :) Forgive me for bad writing. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The After Effect**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Goodbye Sheldon." Sound voice lingers to Amy's mind, _could I really do this? Could I prevent myself from throwing myself every time I see Sheldon? Could I really step back and reevaluate?_ Even though I couldn't, I SHOULD.

I did not send him the relationship termination notice. What if he thinks I am ending our relationship? It's not my purpose why I told him I needed to step back.

 _ **I NEEDED to step back because of me**_ , not because of him. He's done enough for this past 5 years, and I keep on wanting too much more from him.

I wanted _**coitus**_ from him. I was always hoping for that. I know I said to him on our 5th year anniversary that all I can get is a distracted make out session, I would not lie, that was a big step for Sheldon and after giving it some thought – he did wanted more.

I got annoyed and distracted when he mentioned the Flash TV but knowing him, he got millions of thoughts in his mind. I might be one of those but _knowing_ him, he doesn't know what to say to a lady. I should have known better, I should have.

These are the reasons why I needed to step back and reevaluate our situation.

* * *

Sheldon's POV

Gollum is no help. It is already 11 o clock, way past my bedtime but I can't sleep at all. This is not like me.

I know I said to Amy that I am going to respect her decision, impliedly. But thinking more of it, I don't know if I could do this. Few hours after she asked for some time away from me, it is already killing me. How can I last days without her.

Sheldon opened his laptop. Checked his email if there is anything that Amy has sent.

Nothing, why did she not send me the relationship termination notice? I thought she wanted to be away from me? Could it be that we are still together but we don't communicate whatsoever? I need to ask Penny and Leonard, but they are in Vegas, possibly consummating their marriage. 11:28pm, No one would be up by now.

I need to ask Amy.

* * *

Amy's POV

"Just to be clear, we are not breaking up since you haven't sent me the relationship termination notice? You just needed time away from me?" 1:39am - SLC

A text that suddenly stuns her, It was Sheldon's. Good he did not misunderstand. Excellent as always Dr. Cooper Oh but I can't say that to him. Keep it simple Amy.

"Yes." 1:42am – AFF

Why is he still up? It is way past his bed time. Could it be? No it couldn't. I couldn't have been the reason. There's another text from him.

"I wasn't expecting you'd still be up by now." 1:45am – SLC

"Same to you, Dr. Cooper" 1:50am – AFF

"I can't sleep, thanks for clarifying things." 1:52am – SLC

 _I can't also. I am sorry for everything._ I wanted to say that but... Stay cool. Just say good night to him.

"Ok. Good night." 1:55am – AFF

"I'd like to say something" 1:58am – SLC

What is it now? Please don't make my heart melt.

"What is it?" 2:00am – AFF

"Amy, I'll be waiting for you." 2:02am – SLC

 _Wow_. Thank you Sheldon, but what should I reply? Don't put anything that you'll regret later. Just say thank you.

"Thank you, Sheldon." 2:04am – AFF

"Good night, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

Sheldon's POV

No don't ask her. What can you not understand about her asking a time from you? That includes you not communicating with her. But, I am just merely asking or clarifying some questions. Just clarifying, alright I will send her a text to CLARIFY things, nothing more.

It is already 1:30am and I don't think she's still up by this time of hour. She might read my text at the morning, hopefully she would reply to me by then.

Keep it simple and direct to the point.

"Just to be clear, we are not breaking up since you haven't sent me the relationship termination notice? You just needed time away from me?" 1:39am - SLC

"Yes." 1:42am – AFF

Oh goodie. She is still my girlfriend. This means she would not be dating any other guys. Oh wait, what am I saying? Why is she still up?

"I wasn't expecting you'd still be up by now." 1:45am – SLC

She might have been having a hard time because of me. That might be the reason why she's still up.

"Same to you, Dr. Cooper" 1:50am – AFF

I can't sleep, really. Should I say it to her? I should at least say to her the reason why I'm still up.

"I can't sleep, thanks for clarifying things." 1:52am – SLC

"Ok. Good night." 1:55am – AFF

 _Good night Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler_ – Sheldon then deleted this text. Since she clarified things for me, I should maybe say this.

"I'd like to say something" 1:58am – SLC

"What is it?" 2:00am – AFF

 _I love you and I will wait for you, as long as you like._ – Deleted. That sounded too much hippy dippy.

 _I love you, please don't rush things and I will always wait for you_ – Deleted. Still too much

 _Amy, you mean everything to me._ – Deleted. What is wrong with me? I don't want to sound pathetic that she would come back to me because I'm begging her. This is not saying I will wait for you

 _Amy, take as much time as you like. I will always wait for you._ – Deleted. Still too, what do they call it, cheesy…?

"Amy, I'll be waiting for you." 2:02am – SLC

There you go Dr. Cooper, simple.

"Thank you, Sheldon." 2:04am – AFF

Oh Goodie. She appreciated it. I should at least say good night to her, for one last time.

"Good night, Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

* * *

 **I am working on chapter 2. And again, forgive me for bad writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Colleague

**A/N: This is a Shamy fan fiction; it starts and ends with Shamy. In between might not be all about them, but this is still Shamy. I am giving Amy a reminder of her past self. Btw, I searched on Google everything that I am going to put here. I've decided to use one of the Neuroscientist breakthroughs in year 2012. Again, forgive me for bad writing (English is not my native language) and some wrong information; I will try my best to put facts. I don't own anything. Everything is fictional.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: A New Colleague**

* * *

Amy's POV

Even though I slept for only few hours, I still feel a little bit great knowing that Sheldon didn't misunderstood what I said.

I am in my lab waiting for a new colleague who I will be working with for these incoming months. He is said to be the best in Neuroscience in University of Barcelona (UB), Caltech is starting together with UB an international research team to discover a way to _**reconstruct videos of entire scenes from neural activity**_ in a person's visual cortex.

Caltech and UB is partnering in this research because UB needed additional scientist "brilliant minds", equipment and funding, that's why they outsourced.

After all, Caltech is also the source of some NASA equipment's that are now in space, so in terms of technology, we have no problem. We are doing most of the work in my lab, since most of the things needed are here in the US.

I am excited specially that the lead researchers would be me and that guy from the University of Barcelona. For the first few months, it would be just us and later on we will be joined by other scientist and engineers. He's identity has not been revealed yet though, which is unusual.

I ate lunch in my lab to avoid any contact with Sheldon and the gang. I didn't want to see them just yet and avoid unnecessary questions from them. Also, I might just throw myself when I see Sheldon.

"Good afternoon Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler" Said the man standing behind me. He is taller than me, but shorter than Sheldon.

He looks familiar, but I'm not sure. He is tan, and possibly a little bit of same build with Zack. Brown eyes, he must be a Spanish-American. Of course, what do I expect?

"Looks like you are deep in your thinking right now. I hope I am not interrupting."

"No, I am sorry. It was nothing. Good afternoon Dr.? I didn't get your name yet. It was not included in the email that was sent to me. "

"Dr. Steven Gonzales."

"That sounds familiar. Are you by any chance a former classmate of mine during graduate school?"

"Yes Dr. Fowler, I am quite impress that you still remember me?"

"You certainly changed a lot. Dr. Gonzales."

"I did. I lost the glasses; I am wearing contact lenses now. And I did go to gym every now and then because of personal health issues. I guess going to gym has also its perks."

"Yes it does Dr. Gonzales" It works for him. I wonder what's wrong with him that caused him to work out.

"Call me Steve or Steven. Your choice" He laughed a little.

"Steven it is. Amy" I handed out my hand for him to shake it.

"Yes, Amy. Thank you for accepting this research; I am honored to have shared the lab with you once again."

"And I to you, let's start working."

He used to be just a dorky glasses type guy, no self-esteem and who is always nice to everyone. He was my lab partner at numerous times that's why we got close.

I think I was one of the few who were nice to him. Believe it or not, there are bullies in the grad school and I can't stand them picking on him. I used to see him as a person who's unable to protect himself. And hopelessly yearning for love, always gets broken every time he tries. He's brilliant. Not just in love.

I believed at that time (also when I met Sheldon) that love is irrelevant to us scientist and that it is only a distraction.

Steven and I were always at the argument about love. He stand that love is the most precious and painful thing, we need it to be complete. He was being a romantic, I thought. He is after all a European boy.

He was saying that he would die alone and would never have someone and I would always say that he didn't need love or to be with someone to be happy. _**All we would ever need is science**_.

And now, look who is _dying inside because of love_ , me. I ate everything I said. I ate everything I said on our first date _that coitus is off the table_. I ate everything I argued to my mom not wanting someone in my life.

Why can't I be like that anymore? What did love do to me? If I were satisfied with my old reason, I wouldn't have been bitter about romance. _We were perfect for each other_ ; so much more that I wanted more. More that I know he cannot give. More that _**Amy of the past would never want**_.

Amy of the past would say that _love is a distraction to science_ and success. And now, I'm using science to distract me from love.

Amy got lost with the thoughts about the past. How she used to be. And of course, it was Sheldon again in her mind.

 _Snap out of it Amy_. I have work to do.

"Are you okay Amy?" said Steven. How could he have noticed that I'm not focused?

"Yes. Sorry. I got lost in my thoughts."

"It's not like you. Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I am sorry." I'm going to change the topic.

"Okay, so what happen to you after graduation?"

"I went back to my hometown."

"What happened? I remembered you told me you are going to practice here in America."

"My mother, died. She didn't even saw me get my doctorate."

"I am sorry for bringing this up."

"It's okay. I stayed there and practiced that's the reason why I'm here now."

"Great for you, I will not ask anymore. I am sorry. Let's get back to work."

* * *

Sheldon's POV

First day of work without any communication with Amy, I feel weird like something is missing. It should not bother me since before Amy came into my life, I was like this.

Sheldon could not concentrate on his work, and can't stop thinking about Amy. I wonder what is Amy doing right now. He didn't notice that Raj is calling him out for lunch.

"Sheldon, I've been calling you for like 15 times now."

"What do you want?"

"It's lunch time."

"Oh." He went to the cafeteria with Raj and saw Leonard and Howard was already there.

"Hello buddy. Are you okay?" said Leonard.

"Yes. Why would I not be?"

"Just asking"

"I should ask the same thing to you."

"What do you mean?" Raj was confused.

"I took the bus today. He was not home until 8am and I've decided to go by myself."

"Yeah I saw him get to his lab at around 10am. Where were you?" Ask Howard.

"Stop interrogating me. I got stuck in traffic. We were coming from Vegas." Leonard answered irritated.

"Impromptu went to Vegas. What's the occasion? OHH MY God, did you guys get married there?" Howard gasped.

"Noooo! You just shattered my dream of a perfect wedding for you. What am I going to tell everyone? That my friends got married in this cheap stake chapel? I am so ashamed." Sobbing Raj,

"Relax, we didn't get married there." Both Howard and Raj eased up.

"Why?" asked Sheldon.

"Something came up and we figured we should at least have a decent nice wedding with everyone around." Explained Leonard, with a bit of low and high tune

"What did you do?" asked Sheldon.

"What? What do you mean me? I didn't do anything."

"I'm sure it was you. Penny was the one who asked you go to Vegas."

"I could ask the same thing to you. What happened with Amy? Why is she not eating with us?"

"My, you are turning the table to me?" I don't want to say anything to them.

"We are clearly fine. But you guys, I'm not sure."

"Oooohhhh." Both Raj and Howard said.

"I saw her earlier, but she was a bit few in her words and hurriedly gets back to her lab, as if she is avoiding a conversation." Pointed out by Leonard, at least Leonard got to see her.

"She needed some time away from me, to reevaluate our relationship."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

It is as simple as that, why can they not understand simple English.

"Alright I will explain it to you guys as I know your understanding is quiet low. And I want to avoid any misunderstanding."

"Go on." said Howard.

"We did not break up. She just needed time away from me." Yes, that's right. We didn't break up.

"Are you sure this is the right explanation for that?"

"Yes"

"How do you know Sheldon? You are as clueless as we are, even worse. You don't even know when a girl wanted something from you. Poor Amy." asked by Raj

"I asked her."

All the guys were stun about what Sheldon said, but knowing him, this is Sheldon, who has his ways.

"And you tell us we were low on understanding. Yet you asked your lady when she is asking time away from you." laughing Howard.

"Yes you are and yes I asked her to just clarify it."

"Wow. That's tough buddy, are you going to be okay? It looks like you had few sleep"

I hope I will. Is it that obvious?

"I am having hard time sleeping actually. But I will give her the time she need and wait for her."

Everyone was shocked and Howard said, "Good God. What have you done with the real Sheldon?"

* * *

 **The expression "I ate everything I said." Means that eating her words, she ate what she said. It's like saying to someone something you are so sure of, and then you were proven wrong. Just for those people who didn't get it. "Kinain ko lahat ng sinabi ko."**

 **Next chapter would be more on Sheldon's Point of View (POV) as this chapter is more on Amy's. Review please :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Misleading Information

**A/N: Not only Amy and Sheldon's POV to be used in this fan fic, but I'm also including their friends POV. I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Misleading Information**

* * *

Sheldon's POV

How many times do I need to explain to them that we didn't break up? I even mentioned that there was no relationship termination notice. What's so hard to understand?

"Dude, what if Amy needed to get out from you because she doesn't feel you are making an effort in your relationship?" said Raj. He is such a romantic. Everything is about romance for you…

"Oh you foolish Rajjish, I am sure she knows how much effort I'm putting up to be with her. She knows how my mind works; after all, we are alike."

I better get to the office than stay here. There, I would be productive, here, it's just nonsense talking.

 _Sheldon stood up and walked towards his way to his office._

I miss her so much.

* * *

 _After 3 hours…_

* * *

This is madness! I can't focus at all without her popping into my mind. Without her being related to everything I am thinking. I wanted to see her. Can I see her? No I can't. That's a violation of me agreeing "to give her time away from me".

But I'll just see her. She doesn't have to know. Alright, she wouldn't know. I bet she is in the lab right now.

 _Sheldon made his way to the Neurobiology department and almost on Amy's door when he heard voices._ Oh, it's Amy's, to his surprise, laughing.

"Interesting, I think I'd like to do that." said Amy. Should I get closer? I can't hear them that much. This is eavesdropping, I should not do this. But, what does she like to do?

"We could do it together." said a low tune voice. A MAN's voice!? Who is he? Why is he in Amy's lab? What are they going to do? And together?

Amy and I could do it together. Oh but wait, we can't. She needed time away from me.

"I am making a timeline now." followed up by that man again. He is persistent.

 _Sheldon step nearer the door and saw what the man looks like._

He has the same build as Zack. But this time around, he has brains. I am assuming he is a Doctor because he is wearing a lab coat and having a discussion with Amy. Maybe he's from the same department as Amy is.

But I don't know someone like him who works with Amy. Why didn't Amy mention anything about him? Is she … _Before Sheldon could finish his thoughts the two continued talking and he listened quietly._

"But aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves. I mean we are still not sure where we are going with this as of now." said Amy. You tell him Amy! Whatever you guys are talking about! _Sheldon is trying to shrug off any other thoughts of Amy being with this man._

"I am sure we are going to be great together. And there's nothing wrong planning ahead with each other right? At least we know where we are heading."

What? This doesn't sound good. Amy, are you searching for someone who could plan ahead and move forward with you? Is this why you asked for some time away from me?

No… _He paused…_ That's impossible, she wouldn't replace me and I did clarify that we are still together.

Maybe I'm just in denial? Are we really still together?

Yes! Yes we are!

"You are right" said Amy. Amy? Why are you agreeing with him?

"I am actually very happy about this-" _before Amy could finish what she is saying, Sheldon decided to go back to his office._

I trust her; I don't need to eavesdrop anymore. I am going back to my office. I've done enough to disrespect her request.

I trust Amy. I trust her even with my life. It's him that I don't trust though, _Sheldon's thoughts, while walking to his office._

Yes, I don't trust him. What if he takes advantage of Amy? Amy, not knowing it, would fall for his schemes because she has a soft… tendered… kind and loving heart.

He might hypothetically try to steal her from me! I will never let him take advantage of, steal or even try to make a move on Amy.

 _Sheldon got back in his office and sat down on his chair._

I've never been this angry and protective as the same time. I remember when Amy got attracted to Zack, she got turned off though because "he was a mindless ape standing in front of her".

At that time, I must admit that I was very happy she came back to her senses, remembering that is easy for me and painful, painful because in another parallel universe Amy might have not been turned off with Zack and there's a Sheldon without Amy, poor guy.

Saying to himself "At least we are (me and other Sheldon's in other parallel universe) living your dream bud". Eidetic memory has its ups and downs.

The problem at hand now, how am I going to deal with a smart Zack? I definitely don't want to be like that parallel Sheldon who didn't have Amy in his life.

This smart ass Zack could actually talk to her; of course I am sure Amy is smarter than he is, but still.

Amy has a lot of raging estrogen in her body, her mind is to be trusted but her body might move subconsciously and get attracted to him.

I can't compete in terms of intimacy. Everything about us is moving faster than I would have ever though, no wait. I never have thought we would be this intimate and I am trying my best for her, but it is still not enough compared to him. I even bought a promise ring for her!

 _Sheldon decided to go to the vending machine to get some Mountain Dew, when he heard something out of nowhere._

"If you love someone and you know that she would be happier without you or she would be better with someone else. Let her go." – NEVER! After all, I've always been selfish why would I give her up now and become selfless. Wait, am I eaves dropping again? I didn't intend to, they are the ones who came near me and it's not my fault there conversing rather loudly.

"Because love is selfless," Oh what a load of crap, Love is selfish. There's a reason why others use the endearment of "my, mine, mine only, yours". _Saying to himself,_

Now if you excuse me loud people I have some important thinking to do.

How do I fight for Amy without her knowing and without increasing the physical intimacy level?

* * *

Penny's POV

"What? So they broke up?" Leonard is standing in my doorsteps. He looked like he wanted to get in, but oh no mister.

Going back to Sheldon, he is such a kid in terms of love. No wonders why Amy decided to end it with him. I mean it took her long enough. She was so patient.

"No. Sheldon keep emphasizing they didn't broke up." Oops. Guess not. Oh, Amy.

"What is it then?"

"He said, Amy just asked time away from him. No relationship termination notice has been sent."

"So, in other words and simplest term for me to understand, they break up without actually breaking up?"

"I guess."

"I get it now."

"You do?" He seemed surprised.

"Yes I do. They are still exclusive with each other. I did that in the past, it was not fun at all."

"Really now, care to elaborate?"

Oh shoot, I should have not said it. Remembering now, I can't even remember the boy's name anymore. All I can remember is that, I wanted to stay away from him for a while but knowing he is still with me. I should just tell Leonard I can't remember the details and that would be it.

"I can't remember it much. But it's something similar to that."

I should text Amy and Bernie to know what's up. Apparently, I've been to Vegas a few days and a lot has happened. I'm actually worried for Amy, at least Sheldon got the guys but she only has us.

 _Amy, Bernie girls' night out tomorrow 7 pm at Amy's house._ – There.

"I texted Amy and Bernie, we are going out tomorrow night."

"Okay." He then tries to kiss me but I pulled away. I am still quiet mad to his confession. He knows that I have an issue in terms of being cheated on, and yet he did that.

Actually, I am not angry that someone kissed him because he pulled away. What I'm angry about is that it took so long for him to tell me the truth. Just like what they say, first few days it won't smell, but if you keep it in, it will rot.

But, I am not mad enough to cancel an engagement and leave him. I will just teach him a lesson.

"I'm sorry Penny. I am really sorry."

"Go now." closing the door on his face.

"Okay." 8:30pm – A

"Got it" 8:40pm – B

Great, both of them agreed. Wait; there is another text from Bernie.

"Is this about Shamy?" 8:50pm – B

"Yes, and I'd like to drink with you guys too." 8:55pm – P

"Ok. See you tomorrow." 8:58pm – B

* * *

 **Initially, in the text message exchange from Penny, Bernie and Amy, I was going to use AFF, BRW, but Penny has no last name. :(**

 **Taking a risk by saying the ring is a promise ring. Have mercy on me** **I'll explore that ring on later chapters…**

 **Any guess on how Sheldon will fight for Amy?** **Any comment about Sheldon's POV?**

 *****POV = Point of View*****


	4. Chapter 4: Truth behind the Misleading

**A/N: I use POV to let the characters speak their minds and without over sharing to anyone. I initially thought I won't release chapter 3 without chapter 4. It was supposed to be a double chapter update. So here it is now. Sorry, I had to rethink chapter 4 and actually put some of its contents on chapter 5 thats why it was delayed. I only read twice before I publish *smiley emoticon here*...**

 **I appreciated all of you so much! :)**

 **I don't own anything.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Truth behind the Misleading**

* * *

Amy's POV

"Our natural visual experience is like watching a movie." said Steven.

"Yes, and in order for this technology to have wide applicability, we must understand how the brain processes these dynamic visual experiences."

"Correct Amy, brilliant as always."

"Thank you." I humbly said to him.

"We will need volunteers for this."

Personally I think we don't need to be particular with the volunteer, no required background or limits except for certain circumstances, but since this is not my research alone, I will ask him maybe he has a criteria in mind…

"Yes. What do you think are the criteria for our volunteers?"

"They have to be patient that's for sure." Oh, sarcasm? Of course they would need to be patient, because the procedure requires the volunteers to remain still inside the MRI scanner for hours at a time.

"Stating the obvious, but nonetheless funny." I let out a small laugh.

"I'm glad you got it. I think we should also try this for ourselves first."

"Interesting, I think I'd like to do that." To be the first test subject in our own research, that's a new experience. Count me in, I mean c'mon I've been a test subject of another's research, how much fun could it be if I do it on my own research.

"We could do it together. I am making a timeline now." I like his optimism; we haven't even done anything. We are just brain storming for now. I better make sure he knows he is getting too far ahead.

"But aren't we getting a little ahead of ourselves. I mean we are still not sure where we are going with this as of now."

"I am sure we are going to be great together. And there's nothing wrong planning ahead with each other right? At least we know where we are heading." Right, at least we know where we are heading. _I miss Sheldon; I wonder what he is doing right now?_ Oh hold on I just went out of topic.

Steven is looking at me waiting for my response.

"You are right" This is kind of exciting, I wish I could tell Sheldon.

"I am actually very happy about this project. I can't wait to tell Sheldon."

"Who's Sheldon?" asked Steven. OH… Did I just mention Sheldon? Out of nowhere… Steven looks puzzled and intrigue to know who's Sheldon's, who's been visiting my thoughts. I better keep a straight face. Don't act panicky Amy. Keep it basic.

"He's my boyfriend. I'm sorry for getting out of topic." I'm ready for your teasing.

"Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler has a boyfriend?" He looks at me like a kid saw a lollipop or a person who saw water out of the desert.

"Yes" I said firmly. He looks like he is trying to hold his laughs. Honestly I would have done the same thing to him if it was the other way around. I mean that's funny from his perspective and an embarrassment in mine.

"What have you done with my friend who didn't believe in love?" He's trying hard to hold his laughs, until finally he let out a short but loud laugh.

"It just happened."

"Kidding aside, what does he do? I'm sure you are not going to fall for just _anyone_."

Why did he think of that? Am I hard to please? _**Are my standards different and high?**_

"Why do you think so?" I asked him.

"You are Amy Farrah Fowler. You are the girl who didn't believe in love. Never did. You even make me cry when I try to argue about that topic. He must have been one of a kind to have caught your heart."

I got it. I was mean in terms of love. Okay. _Yes he is Sheldon; he is truly one of a kind… Now I think about it, he is the only person who tamed my heart and who changed my views about love… Stating the obvious... Love was viewed as a burden until Sheldon entered my life._

"You made your point. I ate my words. I get it"

"All you will ever need is science." There it is. I am sure you wanted to say that from the moment I said I have a boyfriend. Okay, so ignoring this and answering his question.

"He's a Theoretical Physicist."

"Hmmm… He must have ridiculed our field then? Yet, you still love him. Wow." The grin in his face is killing me, WOW how did he know that Sheldon in fact ridiculed my field?

"How did you know?"

"I dated a Theoretical Physicist. She was fine at first, but then she kind of got a little too much."

"I see." I looked at him with my eyes saying "are you bragging now that you can date anyone"

"What? Why are you looking at me like I'm a monster?"

"I just can't believe you are now an expert in love. Some might call you a playboy. I'm not used to it."

"I preferred to be called a romantic." he said winking. That's how I call him back then.

"Ok. You must have a lot of girls falling for you now."

"Believe it or not, I am single. Just when I thought you were right, that love is just a distraction. Look how things changed, who would have thought that the famous unbeliever, Amy Farrah Fowler, is in love."

You just couldn't let it go. He is having such a good time teasing me, keep a straight face Amy. If I let him see it's affecting me that much, he will never stop.

"I highly doubt that you will ever give up on love." I said cooly attempting to change the direction of this discussion.

"Correct as always, I would never give up on love, even if it fails me a lot. How did you know I was kidding?"

"The time span that we've been lab partner, you were broken most of the time but still you hadn't given up. And now when you don't even need to do the every mile to have a girl in your hands, you're going to give up. We are scientist, we know that's contradicting. Even simple person's logic can analyze that."

"You got me all figured out don't you? I actually believed that we are made for someone, so even if what you said is true that I can have any girl, I would still prefer to find the person who is made for me and when I find that someone, I will never let her go."

I've found mine. I know I did. I found him at the time when I wasn't looking. I will never let him go, to be able to do that, I have to be strong for him. I have to lower my expectations. If I don't, I might lose him, if not, I will lose myself.

But enough of this chit chats, this is not the time and place to be talking about things like this. We have work to do.

"Good luck with your voyage on finding that "someone" but before you take that trip, we need to get back to work."

I truly wish you will find that someone. Now, yes, work.

* * *

 **Building up the tension between two nerds in love. Wishing I could execute the next chapters well. Hopefully I would not disappoint everyone.**

 **I would appreciate positive and negative reviews. Both help me get better and keep me on track. Thank you amazing readers!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Minute to Break

**A/N: Chapter is set on the day after Penny asked Amy and Bernie for girls night out. So in chapter 5 wise, Today is the girl's night out. Thank you bigbangtheorywikia for the facts. Thanks kelli.k for suggesting about the beta and thanks karyshamy for agreeing to be the beta reader, this could not be possible without you.**

 **I don't own anything. This took a while; I had a lot of real life events. :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: A Minute to break**

* * *

Sheldon's POV

"Are you ready buddy? We leave after 10 minutes. Meet me outside, okay?" said Leonard then he went on to close the door once again without even waiting for Sheldon's response.

 _Why do I feel like he's commanding me to go?_ He's been like that since he got back from his trip to Vegas. He should not take it out on me if they had a little petty fight. He is so emotional. Honestly, Leonard is such a baby.

He was useful though, he told me that Amy, Penny and Bernie are going out tonight. At least I am at peace knowing Amy's not out with someone else I don't know. _Sheldon thought about that man in Amy's lab again._ Who the heck is he? I have to call Penny.

He picked up his phone and dialed Penny's number. After 3 rings, she finally answered.

"Hey sweetie what's up?"

"A good decision is based on knowledge and not on numbers."

"Oh God, what is it now?"

"Now Penny, there are two things a person should never be angry at, what they can help, and what they cannot."

"So you need something?" She said in a challenging tone.

"I can't believe you got that so fast."

"I'm hanging up!"

"No wait. I just complimented you. I don't understand why you are hanging up."

"It was too good."

"Oh… I can't help it if I excel at everything I do."

"Just get to the point."

"You're going to girl's night out with Amy, correct?"

"Yes."

"Can you find out about the Zack looking Doctor she's in the lab with yesterday?"

"Wow. Way to go Amy, I mean an intelligent Zack. That's a treat."

"Focus Penny"

"Hold on. Why do you need to know?"

"I just do."

"I can't do it. Sorry Sheldon."

"Fine, I can't think straight knowing that someone might take advantage of her."

"Is that it? Amy is a grown woman. She can protect herself you know."

"Just find out who he is."

"Not until you admit you're jealous."

"Penny please, can't we compromise?"

"No. Goodbye Sheldon!"

 _Penny ended the call._

I'm sure she will find out about him, I've had her curious enough. I'm certain she is going to tell me everything considering she can't keep a secret based on her past track record.

 _He finished gathering his belongings and went outside his office. Walk to the hallway until he got to Leonard's car. Leonard is nowhere to be found._

He said 10 minutes, and it's exactly 11 minutes now. Breaking your own rules Leonard, where are you?

15 minutes, he is nowhere to be found. I mean why put a time when you don't follow your self-imposed rules. I am going to look for a seat.

 _He found a bench near Leonard's parked car so he can see when he arrived. Sheldon got seated._

As his eyes wandering around, he saw Amy's car. I wonder why she hasn't gone home yet.

"I had a great day." said the voice behind him. I heard it with my Vulcan hearing ability.

"Thank you Amy." AMY? She's here? Sheldon then turned around and saw Amy with smart ass Zack. Oh please… not him! He's using "Amy" instead of Dr. Fowler… Are they that close?

My heart is beating so fast. Am I having a minor panic attack?

 _Whatever it is, he is having like a heart attack._

It hurts. MAKE IT STOP! Why does it hurt so much?

 _He turned back to look on Leonard's car. Pretending he didn't see Amy and that man. Applying Kohlinar to suppress his feelings,_

Drats! It's not working. I don't understand why Kohlinar is not working, quiet frankly it's making it worst. Why are you with him even this late…

"Can I give you a ride?" I'm sure Amy's not stupid enough to take a ride with a suspicious person like him.  
"No thank you. I have my car over there." Aha. I was right, as always. Brilliant Dr. Cooper. _Says Sheldon in his head_ … Calm down now, she's not going with him…

Amy walked towards her car and saw Sheldon sitting on the bench. She's coming here! She's so beautiful… Her eyes, her green eyes are wonderful… I could look at her eyes for hours, good thing I have eidetic memory that I can replay that as much as I wanted. She's perfect.

Why do I feel like my heart is going to explode? This is logically impossible.

"Hello Dr. Cooper", she noticed me. She's looking straight faced, I should say something. _He breathes deeply_ , how I stop this feeling… she might notice me, I can't let her see me like this… I can't let her think of me as this vulnerable… I have to look remarkable in front of her…

I know! The koala-face… I'll use it…

"Hello Dr. Fowler" _Hello my Amy…_ I wanted to say this instead. But no, Kohlinar… Amy I'm dying inside… Looking at you… Is that even possibly? I am being illogical. How can someone die inside? What are you doing to me Amy? You are making me illogical, I don't like it…. _He's koala face façade is slowly deteriorating_ …

"Dr. Cooper." She smiled at me and continues to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for Leonard. He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." Do you want to sit beside me? Can you sit beside me and let me just look at you, we don't even have to talk… I'll be good to just look at you…

"Alright, take care. I'm going now." Stay please… Can't we talk a little bit more? I missed you so much. So much that it's hurting me inside…

"Goodbye Dr. Fowler…" I should keep my façade, nicely done if I say so myself. But moments later, she walks away, there goes my happiness… I miss you… I miss you… I miss you Amy…

* * *

Amy's POV

"Are you busy today? You seemed in a rush."

"Yes, we are having girl's night out and I haven't prepared my apartment yet."

"Can I give you a ride?"

"No thank you. I have my car over there."

As I pointed out my car, I saw Sheldon sitting in the nearby bench. Why is he there? Oh no, I am not ready to see him just yet. What do I do? If I go that way, he would still see me. Okay, so the only way to my car is to pass through Sheldon. Just say hello and be done with it Amy. Breathe.

"Hello Dr. Cooper", those blue eyes looking at me, I'm melting inside. Breathe Amy.

"Hello Dr. Fowler" Why is he giving me his koala-face? Regardless, it's so cute. I want to kiss you… No, Amy… Keep it together. Walk away from him.

"Dr. Cooper." I smiled and continued to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I am waiting for Leonard. He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago." I'm not surprised, Leonard always mess things up. But Leonard is a good friend. He saw me last time and didn't even try to force me to anything.

"Alright, take care. I'm going." I have to go…

"Goodbye Dr. Fowler…" That's it, keep walking forward Amy.

 _Unknowingly, Amy's tears start pouring and she keeps on walking. It was hell… Walking away from Sheldon was hell…_

I have to fix myself first before I go back to him… In the long run, this is for our relationship, this is for the better. I have to endure this hurt. I'm sorry for hurting you too Sheldon…

Amy's thinking while wiping her tears away. She got to her car and turned on her radio thinking, music will calm her down. A song starts playing,

" _Nobody said it was easy, it's such a shame for us to part…_

 _Nobody said it was easy, No one ever said it would be this hard_

 _Oh take me back to the start" –_ I couldn't stop crying…

Take me back to the start… Where everything was not that complicated. Where I was not stupid and illogical, where I didn't want too much… Where we could joke to my mom about us having coitus… Hah, that was funny.

 _She let out a little laugh when she remembered that, but it didn't stop her from crying…_

I miss him so much…

* * *

Leonard's POV

Sheldon's gonna kill me not physically but mentally… It's passed 10 minutes! I better get to the car as fast as I can. I can just picture him ranting about me being late.

Leonard hurriedly go to the parking lot, where his car is, he stopped when he saw Sheldon sitting on the bench near the car, he was about to call him but he saw Sheldon's looking at someone… AMY! He looked away…

Should I get close? I should probably just stay away and remain here.

Amy is walking towards Sheldon… Then, they are talking… Leonard can see that both of them are holding back…

I wonder what it is; they are both looking like they missed each other but… none of them are going to say it…

This is not like Sheldon at all; he doesn't know the word "back off". I've been living with him for more than 8 years now and he never once hold back what he is feeling or wanting to say to me and anyone of the gang.

He must love Amy so much to be able to hold back what he wanted to say…

Thinking it thoroughly, Amy is the only person he has initiated ANYTHING… And Sheldon only takes suggestions and criticism from Amy and will apologize to her, which he rarely does with the rest of the gang.

Amy's walking away and towards her car. I better give Sheldon few minutes before I talk to him.

 _Leonard saw Amy's wiping her face,_ is she crying? _Leonard can't help but feel sorry for both of them._

 _After a few minutes, He decided to go to Sheldon…_

"Let's go… I'm sorry I was late… I got caught up in my lab with something…"

"Because of you… Because you are stupidly late… I broke something… "

"What is it?…"

"Nothing… Just… I feel like… I don't know…" He whispered to me as if he is ashamed to say it. Knowing Sheldon, he doesn't like not knowing.

"It's okay buddy…"

"ITS NOT OKAY! Don't be late ever again Leonard! It's because of you! Honestly, why imposed a time when you don't follow it on your own."

"I said I'm sorry…"

"I don't want to lose Amy Leonard…" He looked so helpless. He's going to lose Amy if he continues to be the center of his universe…

"Why are you not saying anything? Does that mean I might lose her?"

He is having an emotional breakdown… Should I tell him the truth?

"She loves you very much…"

"You are not answering the question…"

"You would, if you don't put her in the first place"…

"But I do think of her more… More than she knows…"

Sheldon froze and said… "More than she knows…"

"Yes that's it…" He finally understood what we are saying all this time…

"Why didn't you guys told me this earlier?" REALLY? You are blaming this on us!

"Hold on, we always tell you that but you never listened to anyone, with the exception of Amy."

"Let's go…" Sheldon said and looked away to the windows…

* * *

 **A/N: Kinda had writer's block on Amy's Part. I hope you still enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
